Agression is a bad thing
by EihposNedgorb
Summary: Shane has anger issues and Nate's not helping...
1. Chapter 1

**No one's POV  
**

"SHANE!" that was Nate screeching, at the top of his lungs might I add. "GIVE ME BACK MY SOCKS! NOW!" He storms downstairs, in search for Shane. Luckily they are the only two home. Their parents are on vacation, and Jason is out with Tess, Mitchie and Caitlyn; probably at the mall.

Anyway, back to the present. Nate finally found Shane... he was sitting on the couch in the family room, watching TV. Nate went and stood in front of the TV screen, blacking it from Shane's view.  
"Hand them over NOW" he exclaimed, glaring at Shane.  
"Hand what over now what who?" Shane asks Nate expectantly with a grin on his face, hoping to confuse Nate in to going away. It didn't work. *Nate sighs* "Hand over my socks now please Shane" he replies with a frown etched upon his face.  
"That's better... and nope" Shane smirks, popping the 'p'.  
"UGH! SHANE! Give. Me. My. Socks. Back. NOW!" Nate screeches, leaping at Shane, grabbing a hold of his hair.  
"AH!" Shane shouts, trying to get Nate off of him and his hair.  
Shane somehow manages to get Nate's grip to loosen on his hair, then pins him to the ground, straddling his legs, and holding his wrists firmly together, so that he can't move properly.

"Get off!" Nate whines, struggling to get free, but stops when he realises he isn't getting anywhere...fast.  
Shane smirks at Nate's feeble attempt at escaping.  
"You have to do something for me first..." Shane trails off, an evil glint in his eyes.  
You could visibly see _and_ hear Nate's gulp.  
"W-w-what i-is it?" Nate stammers worriedly  
"Hmm... not much... just admit that I'm the best, and I ALWAYS HAVE AND ALWAYS WILL WIN! Ooh, and that I have great hair." Shane chuckles at the look on Nate's face when he has finished. "O-only if you give me b-back my socks" Nate whispers, eyes looking at anywhere but Shane. "fine..." Shane sighs "after I'm finished wearing them" he mutters under his breath, so only he can hear.

"So... go on then" Shane exclaims, with a huge smile on his face.  
Nate glares at Shane, and repeats "you are the best, and you always have, and always will win. And you have great hair."; by the end he has a completely tortured look on his face- it looked like he might cry- because Nate has always been overly competitive, and HATES losing. "Ah... finally you admit it..." Shane teases.

"C-can I please have my socks back now?" Nate pleads, looking defeated.  
"No way, man; I'm keeping these on, they're all nice 'n' cosy now" Shane smirks.  
Nate's anger flares up again. "BUT I WANT MY SOCKS BACK!" he shouts in Shanes face; sulking. "Fine! Have your stinking socks back" Shane exclaims, slightly annoyed, and goes to take Nate's socks off- still straddling Nate.- Then an evil smile replaces the defeated one; he takes the socks off, and then puts them in Nate's face, not letting him get away from the 'Shane odour'.  
"EWW!" Nate screams, kicking and thrashing, trying to get Shane off of him.  
"OW!" Shane grunts, as Nate's knee makes contact with his groin.  
"Oh... your gonna pay now little brother..." Shane trails off once he catches his breath, and then glares daggers at Nate. Nate once again gulps, trying to scramble away from Shane, before he can do anything to him. Shane jumps on Nate's back, tackling him to the ground, and straddles him again; pushing his face in to the carpet.

"Oomph" Nate grunts in to the carpet, trying to keep his breathing steady.  
"Told 'ya" Shane whispers in Nate's ear.  
"How are ya gonna get out of this one then little brotha'?" He then asks Nate, who is struggling to breathe properly, due to the carpet.  
"Get off me!" Nate exclaims in to the carpet; but all Shane can hear is a muffled "Ge' 'f 'e". At this Shane has to laugh, which makes Nate get even more angry.  
"Promise you won't attack me?" Shane asks, pushing Nate's face deeper in to the carpet and struggling to stop his chuckles.  
"'Eh pr'mis" Nate muffles, yet again feeling defeated.

Shane then gets off of Nate and goes to sit on the couch again.  
Nate gets on to his hands and knees, and gasps for breath.  
"Nice face" Shane chuckles, looking at the imprint of the carpet left on the side of Nate's face. "Get lost" Nate huffs, and storms upstairs, grabbing his socks on the way and putting them in the washing hamper. 

Nate chuckles to himself. He has just hidden ALL of Shanes most prized hair products in his parent's underwear draw. He doesn't mind going in there now... he had to help him mom with things like that when she was pregnant *shudder* for Frankie, and his dad was at work; but Shane would NEVER put his hands in that draw... not if everyone's life depended on it... not even his _hair_ depended on it.

"NATE!" the sound of Shane shouting his name wakes him up from his thinking.  
"Yes Shane?" Nate asks his older brother as he walks on to the landing; an innocent, yet slightly amused expression plastered on his face.  
"Where are my hair products?" Shane asks nicely... he knows this is the way to approach his brother with something like this.  
"In mom's underwear draw" Nate replies with a wide, cheeky smile.  
"WHAT?" Shane screeches, sounding rather like a girl.  
"I said: In. Mom's. Underwear. Draw." Nate explains slowly, like Shane is a five year old, who doesn't understand anything.

"Get. Them. NOW!" Shane explodes, shoving Nate back into their mom and dad's room."No way!" Nate grins, enjoying Shane's reaction.  
"This payback this is too cool, dude" Nate exclaims.  
"Please Nate?" Shane sighs, acting defeated; hoping that Nate would fall for it.  
"Not buying it Shane... if I give you your hair products now...well, that's no fun... and then you are going to do something to me... No way... Not risking it." Nate smiles sweetly, and turns away to leave. "Wait!" Shane shouts, grabbing Nate's shoulders.  
"I'll do any-anything... j-just pl-please give m-me back my h-h-hair products" Shane whimpers, a longing look in his eyes.  
"hmm..." Nate has a thoughtful expression on his face, and then he gets a gleam in his eye. He chuckles lightly, and says "well... if you want me to that badly...then you won't mind doing something for me first... will you?" with a smirk directed at Shane. "N-no... I guess not... what di-did you have in m-mind?" Shane stammers nervously... he knows Nate can be an evil mastermind when he wants to be... he is almost as good as the 'Shanester'...

A huge smile spreads across Nate's face, and he then pushes Shane back in to their mother's room, where he digs out some old dress-up costumes.  
"Here..." Nate hands Shane a puffy pink princess dress-no idea why that was there-and some fairy wings. "Put this on, and meet me in the lounge, sugar" he winks at Shane jokingly, and walks out of the room, heading towards the lounge.  
"Crap..." Shane sighs, and gets ready for humiliation.

*********************************************************************************************

"Aha ha-ha..." Nate was laughing so much that he fell off of the couch.  
"So...funny!" Nate gasps, trying to catch his breath long enough to take some pictures. "For you may be" Shane grumbles, whilst trying to be a happy-go-lucky fairy princess. "I'm sorry, what was that?" Nate asks, raising his eyebrow.  
"Nothing..." Shane sighs; he knows that if he argues, Nate will refuse to get his hair products, and this humiliation would all be for nothing.  
"I didn't think so" Nate says smugly.  
"Dum De Doo Da. Dum De Doo Da... I'm a fairy, Dum De Doo Da..." Shane sings, whilst running around in circles; making Nate laugh even harder.  
"Tada!" Shane exclaims, and takes a bow; signalling the end of the performance.  
Nate wolf-whistles, cracking himself up again.  
"Yeah, yeah... laugh all you want... can I have my hair products now please?"  
Nate sighs, then says "Only if you take back what you made me say earlier" with an innocent smile. 

Shane groans, then sighs and says "Okay, okay, I am not the best, I never have, and nor will I ever win..." whilst hoping he didn't have to say the rest. Fail.  
"And...?" Nate hints. "And... I don't have the best hair..." Shane sighs; close to tears. "Can I have my hair products back now, please? He then exclaims, getting rather aggravated for having to wait so long.

"Fine..." Nate trails off "you go get changed, while I get your hair products"  
"Thank you!" Shane exclaims. 

"There ya go... that's all of them... I think..." Nate trails off, while handing Shane his hair products.  
"Thanks" Shane replies, while putting them back in his cabinet "lets go make some lunch!" he then exclaims, grabbing Nate's arm, and pulling him downstairs, in to the kitchen; but he didn't stop at the fridge like usual; no, he ran over to the door, opened it, and pushed Nate outside; in to a mob of crazy fans.

"!" Shane could hear Nate yelling and banging on the door to let him back in, but Shane ignored Nate's helpless cries, and made them a sandwich each.  
After five minutes, Shane decided his brother had suffered enough, so he opened the door, and let him inside.

Nate scrambled inside, panting; once he had got his breathing back to normal, he gave Shane his infamous death glare.  
Shane couldn't help himself... he started laughing so hard you wouldn't be surprised if snot came out of his nose...he thought Nate looked that funny! His clothes were all ripped up, and he had numerous lipstick marks all over his face.

"Dude... what happened?" Shane asks in between chuckles.  
Nate huffs then storms upstairs, yet again.

Once Nate is all cleaned up, he decides how he is going to get Shane back.  
Suddenly, he gets a perfect idea... it involves honey... and Shane's shampoo...

So Nate creeps in to Jason's room, and picks up one of his jars of honey.  
"Sometimes I never understand that guy..." He trails off quietly.  
Once he is back in the bathroom, he pours some of Shane's Shampoo and some of the honey into one of Shane's old shampoo bottles, hiding the proper shampoo bottle behind his towel. He puts the new and improved shampoo where the latter had been, and then goes downstairs.

"Shane... shouldn't you get ready? Camilla will be here soon..." he trails off, looking intently at Shane.  
"Good point! Thanks for reminding me bro" Shane thanks Nate before he rushes upstairs to have a shower.

*********************************************************************************************

_Downstairs with Nate  
(10 minutes later)_

"AH! _NATE!___WHAT. HAVE. YOU. DONE?" Shane screams at Nate, while he is still in the shower. At this Nate lets out a small, nervous chuckle... he knows he's gonna get it later.

*********************************************************************************************  
_  
Upstairs with Shane_

Shane turns on the shower and steps in once the water is the right temperature.  
_  
(10 minutes later)_

Once Shane has rinsed out his hair he knows something isn't right... his hair is all stiff... and sticking up? ALL OVER THE PLACE!  
"AH! _NATE!_ WHAT. HAVE. YOU. DONE?" Shane screams, while lathering his hair in Nate's shampoo, trying to get rid of the sticky substance in his hair... that brat is going to get it later! He thinks sourly.

_(Another 10 minutes later)_

Only when Shane is washed, out of the shower, dried, and dressed does he hear his phone beeping. It's Camilla... she must have called him whilst he was in the shower. Shane presses speed dial 7 and waits for Camilla to answer.

"Hello?" she asks  
"hey Cam, you rang?" Shane asks in a loving voice; setting the mess with Nate aside for the moment.  
"Yeah..." she pauses, then sighs. "I've been thinking... and I don't think things are working out between us... I want us to break up..." she says slowly, letting Shane take it all in.  
"Well... if that's what you want" Shane sighs, trying to control his flood of emotions- Anger, Misery, Heartbreak, Relief, etc.  
"Yeah, it is... I'll come by and collect my few things in a couple of days, 'Kay?" She asks. "Yeh, that's fine. Were still friends, right?" Shane asks hopefully.  
"Of course Shane! Well... I'll see you soon... bye." The line went dead before Shane could utter another word; he was shocked.

*********************************************************************************************

_(Downstairs with Nate)_

Nate was visibly worried now; Shane never takes this long; granted, he takes way too long, but never _this_ long.  
Nate thought Shane was planning his 'revenge', so when Shane came thundering down the stairs, he was practically wetting himself with fear.

Shane storms in to the lounge room, murder written all over his features.  
"You!" he exclaims, pointing accusingly at Nate.  
At this, Nate bursts out laughing, and manages to cough up "sweet- surprise- wasn't it- dude... ha ha! Honey- suits you... why- didn't you- keep- it on!" in between chuckles.

At that, Shane bounds over to Nate, and grabs the scruff of his collar; pulling him to his feet.  
"Dude! I was only joking; calm down" Nate reasons; getting slightly nervous again.  
"Calm down. You calm down!" Shane spat; positively fuming now.  
"Yeah dude... Camilla will be here any minute" Nate chuckles lightly, imagining Camilla walking in on this, while trying to calm Shane down at the same time.  
It didn't work.

That was the final straw.  
Shane shoved Nate in to the wall, and hit him in his stomach.  
"!" Nate grunts out in pain; once he has caught his breath he looks up at Shane, and starts to ask "what was that fo-oomph" before Shane hits him again.

If Shane had been in his right frame of mind, he would have been horrified at what he saw in Nate's eyes... the amount of pain, hurt... and was that... _fear? _Would have been unbearable for him to see and be accountable for if it was any other day... but today was different... he wasn't thinking straight... he was just _so _angry... and he was taking it out on the only person available... Nate.

Another hit would have taken Nate down to his knees if Shane hadn't been holding on to him still. Nate was strong- surprisingly strong for his age and size- but Shane was stronger, so Nate didn't see the point in trying to fight back... though that was also partly because he HATED violence, and the fact that Shane was his _older_ brother.

"!" Nate grunted again; Shane had just punched him in the jaw; banding his head against the wall. "AH!" Nate shouted out, trying to free his hands, so that he could hold his throbbing head, to try and stop some of the pain; but Shane wasn't having that; he was demented; he kept hitting Nate until it looked like he might pass out; then he threw Nate to the floor, hitting his head on the slightly padded, but still hard muffed up carpet; and for Nate, everything went black. 

Just as Nate's head hit the floor, Shane 'woke up' as it were, and realised what he had done. "Oh no...Natey..." he let out a sob at the site in front of him; his baby brother splayed out on the floor, hand at an odd angle; in a pool of his own blood; his face was caked in the stuff... and so were Shane's hands.

Shane did the only thing he could think to do at that moment... he ran; he ran away from what he had done; Jason would be home soon... he could help Nate.  
_Nate... hopefully Nate would forgive him for what he did when he has woken up_, Shane thought... he would go home later... and seek forgiveness from all of the disappointed souls.


	2. Chapter 2

Jason, Tess, Caitlyn and Mitchie walked in the front door, all laughing from memories of the day out they had.  
"Shane! Nate! Anyone home?" Jason calls out, searching the lower level of the house. Suddenly he stops dead in his tracks; shock clear on his face.  
Tess, Caitlyn and Mitchie all go to see what is keeping Jason up, and then they see what he is looking at. "oh my..." the girls chorus together.

"Nate!" Jason yells desperately, rushing towards an unconscious Nate, who is caked in blood; almost tripping over his own feet in his hurry. 

_* Three and a half hours later- At the Hospital- Nate came out of surgery half an hour ago, and is still unconscious; he is starting to wake up though. Jason has just rang Shane, and Shane is on his way. Jason is sat in Nate's room; waiting for Shane to arrive and for Nate to wake up. Tess, Caitlyn and Mitchie are in the waiting room.*_

**Nate's POV**

All Nate could do was listen. He couldn't move or speak, just listen; though his hearing wasn't the best, due to the constant pounding throb taking place inside his head. Voices. He could hear voices. Jason's and... Caitlyn's?

Yes, that was definitely his brother's and his girlfriend's voices. He couldn't understand what they were saying though.  
To him, it sounded like unintelligible mumbles; and then a click... of a door?  
Wait, a door? Where was he exactly?

As if reading his mind, Jason explained "Nate, bro; you're at the hospital. The doctor said you should be waking up now, and that I could help by talking to you. Please wake up! I feel like an absolute idiot right now!" and Nate could actually understand him.

Without realising it, Nate let out a chuckle, shocking both himself _and_ Jason.  
Jason gasped, and then let out a small squeak of excitement, causing Nate to let out another chuckle; this time he winced from pain in his chest, which caused him to open his eyes.  
He had to blink a few times, so that his eyes could adjust to the light; then suddenly, an overjoyed Jason engulfed him in the warmest, happiest, brother-ly-est hug in existence.

"Nate! You're awake!" Jason exclaimed happily.  
"_Why thank-you for the update, _Captain Obvious!" Nate teased, his voice laced with light sarcasm.  
At this, Jason let out a low chuckle; he couldn't care less that Nate had just insulted him- even if it was jokingly- he was just glad Nate was awake and ok.

"So... what's wrong with me then?" Nate asked nervously.  
Jason sighed. "Well... you were in surgery for almost two hours! The doctor said you've got three cracked ribs, one broken rib... you've cracked your skull, broken your hand... and sprained your ankle. So, yeah..." he checked them off on his fingers, and then trailed off at the end, due to the look on Nate's face. The amount of shock there would have been funny for any other situation; but_ not_ this one. 

"What?" Nate squeaked out, still visibly shocked- that his own brother _could_, or _would_ do _that much_ damage to him- but Jason didn't know about that part..._yet_.

"Anyway..." Jason started off again. "Mom, Dad, and Frank-the-tank are still on vacation, and can't get back for a few more days. They said to say 'get better soon', and that they love you 'Kay?"

"'Kay..." Nate trailed off with a small smile, and then a yawn.  
"Get some sleep bro, you must be exhausted." Jason exclaims caringly, and when Nate started to protest, he cut in and said "You were knocked unconscious Nate, _not _asleep, like you are _now_." with a chuckle. Nate let out a small sigh, smiled, and then closed his eyes and fell in to a light, dreamless slumber. 


	3. Chapter 3

_*Two hours later- everyone except Jason has gone home after visiting Nate (who is still asleep). Shane has just arrived, and is going to Nate's room, where Jason is sat, watching Nate take a nap.*_

**No-one's POV**

Shane walked in to Nate's room, quietly closing the door behind him.  
"Hey Jase." He said quietly, sitting on the opposite side of Nate.  
"Hey Shane." Jason replies with a small smile.  
"How's he holding up?" Shane asks Jason worriedly. Just as Jason was about to answer, Nate woke up with a groan, and looked around the room. His eyes landed on Shane, who was sat next to him; he had to do a double take.

"Hey sleepy head" Shane soothed, reaching out a hand to stroke Nate's hair out of his eyes. Nate flinched from the contact, a sob mounting in his throat, and unshed tears shining in his eyes. This didn't go unnoticed by Jason. He tenderly reached out and pulled Nate into his arms, giving him a hug full of comfort and brotherly love- this hurt Shane dearly, having to watch his little brother hurt like that, and knowing it was his fault- Nate leaned on Jason's provided shoulder and sobbed his heart out, whilst trying to ignore the pain it caused his head and ribs. _Looks like that pain killers are warring off, _Nate thought sourly. 

_*Another few hours later. Nate is asleep- it's night time- Jason had to go home to clean the house ready for when his parents got home. Shane is staying with Nate- Nate doesn't know this.*_

Up and down, up and down, up and down; that was Shane pacing.  
At the foot of Nate's bed; an emotional Shane was falling to pieces.  
"How could I do this to my own brother?" he whispered, leaning against the wall.  
"I put my _little_ _brother_ in hospital" he whimpered, sliding down the wall to the floor, and putting his head in his hands, trying not to cry.

"He's never gonna forgive me... I don't deserve to be forgiven." He whimpers again, pulling his hair in frustration and defeat. He needed to find a way to get Nate to trust and forgive him... he couldn't stand knowing his brother was scared of him... _his own little brother._

That did it. Shane started sobbing uncontrollably; crying his heart out; it was merciless. It was a good job Nate was asleep... or was he?  
Little did Shane know, Nate had just heard _and _watched Shane's entire breakdown.  
Smiling a little, Nate went back to sleep; thinking it was just some dream. 

Once Shane had calmed down enough that the sobs had turned in to quiet sniffles, he walked over to the seat next to Nate's bed and sat down; he then rested his head on the mattress, and took hold of Nate's outstretched hand.

Doctors and Nurses came in quite a few times to check on Nate, but Shane didn't notice; he was too absorbed in watching Nate sleep a dreamless and peaceful sleep.

A few hours later, Shane started to fall in to a slumber; but his was far from peaceful and dreamless. 

_*In the morning. (Sometime in the night, Shane let go of Nate's hand).*_

The next morning, Nate woke up to the nurse checking his IV and levels.  
"Morning sunshine!" she said with a warm smile.  
"G'mornin'." Nate grumbled back; he never was much of a morning person. The nurse let out a chuckle at that.

"A loving brother you've got there." She points at Shane, and then carries on with another smile and a chuckle. "Been worried sick he has; barely left your bedside all night!" another chuckle.

Wondering what she is on about, Nate looks to where she was pointing moments ago, and lets out a gasp when he sees Shane there, still asleep.  
Memories of last night came flooding back, and suddenly Nate felt something else towards his brother- apart from the fear, anger, and hurt- he felt...no, it couldn't be... was it... sympathy? NO WAY! After all, Shane was the reason _why_ Nate was in this hospital bed... the reason _why_ he hurt so much. No... He couldn't _sympathise_ his brother. Period.

A few minutes later the nurse was done, and had left the room, with a smile and a 'keep on getting better sunshine'.

No sooner had she left, had Shane started tossing turning and whimpering in his seat. At this Nate raises an eyebrow. Normally it was him having the nightmares- or Jason- but _never_ Shane.

"Nate! No, Nate; I'm sorry; I'm sorry! Please, don't go! I... I need you bro! No... Please! Nate!" Shane was begging in his sleep, and by the end, he was near hysterics.

As suddenly as it started, Shane woke up, completely freaked out, and looks around the room; as soon as his eyes land on Nate- who is watching him warily-without thinking he tackles him in to a bone crushing hug. At this Nate winces, but hugs back none-the-less.

"Thank God!" Shane utters with a sob.  
After a little while, Shane lets go of Nate, then sits back down in his chair and looks down at his hands; feeling slightly foolish.

"Nightmare?" Nate asks with a raised eyebrow.  
"Yeah, you died..." Shane whisper-mutters.  
"Oh..." Nate trails off; and then they sit in an awkward silence, neither person looking at the other.


End file.
